Do Dreams Come True?
by SBerri4ever
Summary: When Ally is forced to spend the summer with the Moons, she gets hurt, BAD! Out cold for three days, what will happen in her dream? And how will it get Austin and Ally together?
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

**Hiya! This is my very first fan fiction EVER! So take it easy and review! I didn't used to but then I realized how important it is to tell the author how they did so yea... I do not own Austin and Ally but I really really wish I did...**

Chapter: 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I rolled over and pressed 'off ' on my red alarm clock. After got up, pulled my red comforter with black music notes over my bed and called it good.

I walked down stairs and was greeted by the smell of waffles and my Dad's "Good morning honey!" I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed two glasses, filled them up with milk and sat down at our dark wooden table.

"Are you ready for your last day of school at Ocean Wall High?" he said

with a smile. "Oh! I totally forgot! Yea I can't wait! Trish and I promised to spend the entire summer together because we had zero classes together!" I said making an 'o' shape with my hands. His smile drops. "Well I actually thought we could spend a couple weeks in Kansas? My old friend Mike Moon hasn't seen us in years Ally!" I sigh. "Well, I guess if it makes you happy. Can I bring Trish along?" "Yes honey!" he said, smile returning. "we leave tomorrow!" and with that he walked out of the house, leaving me to suffer. 'Oh well!' I thought.

I finished my waffle, grabbed my red book bag and rushed to school.

Austin's POV

"They what?" I asked my mom who was cooking pancakes."The Dawson's are coming for the whole summer! I expect you to clean out both guest rooms and show them around town! Ya know! Be a good host!" she said excitedly. I left the room without eating my pancakes.

Sure, seeing Ally would be great, but I don't want to waste my summer with people I barely know! Maybe I will finally have an excuse to dump Cassidy. Maybe Ally's hot! You never know! I tried reasoning with myself and before long I drifted off to sleep on the couch, waiting for the Dawson's.

Chapter 1! Well this is my second time writing this story so if it gets deleted again... I won't finish it...sorry... But if I don't get a good amount of reviews... Then I don't get a good amount of reviews and I will be sad. And a SAD me will be a sad story and sad readers! Oh no! Don't make me sad please!;) I don't own Austin and Ally ;( or Ocean Wall High if it's a real school! Uh... I guess thanks for telling me that I needed to add his POV!

- SB4ever

P.S. I need a cute nickname for Dallas


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

**Hey again! SB4ever her! (haha) agin! Love talkin like dat! Any way if you think I need to change something or add anything please let me know! I don't want my story to stink! Thanks! I don't own Austin and Ally and I never will...;( onward peeps!**

Chapter:2

"Hey Ally-Cat!" Dallas, my BOYFRIEND, said to me as I took my books out of my locker.'Im gonna miss you...NOT.' I thought directing it to my locker. "Hey Dallas." I sighed. He just smiled.

I still remember the day Dallas asked me out perfectly. We were chosen to be science partners and had to create a volcano.(I don't own that either.) and he came to Sonic Boom to work on it. He got to know me and all of a sudden he asked me if I wanted to go out with him. But that was two weeks ago he is probably getting bored. We never go on dates, he calls me that dumb nickname, and he let's other girls flirt with him! I'm considering breaking up with him but I've had a crush on him since I was eleven! I guess it's holding me back.

"Bye. I guess I need to get to class." I said. He just watched me walk away.

I threw my book bag down on the counter and walked up to my room. After I had grabbed my red suitcase and placed it on the bed I started to pack.

1 HOUR LATER

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I threw myself on the bed."That was tiering!" I turned to Trish who was now spending the night so we could get an early start. " Ally three months is a lot to pack for!" she said in a 'duh' tone. " Look how many cases it took me!" I turned to look at her four pink cheetah print suit cases. Typical Trish! I rolled my eyes at her. "At least I could fit mine into one! We'll need all the room for you!" I joked. "Come on, let's go eat!"

We had a supper of mashed potatoes, green beans and meatloaf. I know! Hopefully Mimi can cook better the my Dad. I was on my way upstairs to take a shower when I heard Trish yell for toilet paper.'She'll be fine' I whispered to myself.

"Good night Trish" I said as I turned off the light. "Nite!" I was sleeping in my bed and she took the floor with a mattress. "Does Mike have any kids?" she asked. "Uh... Yea... There's Audry, she's the oldest. Austin, who's our age and ten year old Amy." I listed. "I wonder if Austin's hot." she said in the most sleepier tone I have ever heard. "Trish! Why would you care? He is a family friend! No time to start relationships now !" I exclaimed "Sorry! Well maybe." and with that we both fell asleep.

Austin's POV

"Cassidy, I think we need to break up." and I walked away.

Chapter two! I don't own sonic boom or meatloaf. And no offince to all those veggie terrains. Out there;) it can be made of radish of you like;) please review! And thank you if you have! It means like A TON to me! Still need a cute nick name! It can be for Austin or Dallas! promise they will meet next time! Um...i have nothing against Ally-Cat in fact i think its cute, but not from Dallas...now... See ya next chapter! Bye!

-SB4ever


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...

**Hey hey hey! How y'all doin? I'm so sorry if you like my stories cuz I'm gunna go to Louisiana for a few days! But my gpa has a computer so NO WORRIES! I don't own Austin and Ally or any future things every one knows a person like me couldn't own... On to chapter 3? Yea 3. K action! **

Chapter:3

BEEP BEEP BEEP "ALLY! TURN THAT DUMB THING OFF!" man, nothing like waking up to Trish yelling! It's good for your skin. (he he) I rolled over and repeated my action from yesterday, except I dressed in a lavender top, and a denim skirt for the plane ride. (I don't own plane rides either.)

This time when Trish and I walked down stairs together, I smelt... nothing;( "Hey girls! I thought we could grab a bite at McDonalds?" Dad said with that crooked grin. "Okay" Trish and I said in unison.

We were finally at the airport. "Flight 261 leaving in two minutes" the voice on an intercom said over the whole airport. "That's us ladies." Dad said. While pointing towards the entrance. We took our seats on the plane and waited for take off. I felt my seat moving. I turned around to see a boy that looked to be around eight years old kicking it. His dark brown hair was long enough to hang over his blue eyes and I couldnt tell what he was thinking. "Sweetie, can you please stop kicking my chair?" I said in the most polite way I could. "Sweetie, can you please stop kicking my chair?" The eight year old mimicked me. "NO!" he finished. "Well then, I'm going to have to get my monster friend to get you to stop." referring to Trish. "Who? Her?" he said pointing to Trish with a questioning look on his face. "Yes!" "Really? I'm even taller than her! I highly doubt she could beat me up, I'm too cute!" he said with a smile. "Anyway,can you please stop kicking my seat?" I asked again. He just nodded and returned to his game.

I turned back around and tried to enjoy the rest of the plane ride.

That's chapter 3! I'm so excited! One more chapter till they meet! I'm sorry I kinda broke a promise... But at Least I'm updating a lot!AND I involved that cute little kid too.;) has that ever happened to any one else? Ha ha;) review pleeeeese! And... Wait for it... Contest today! If you guys review and tell me what your worst experience with a child is I'll make you a character! Leave your name and the child thing! Oh and I don't own McDonalds... Not that I want to but I still don't. Just to make things clear. Bye y'all!

- SB4ever


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your document here...

**Helloooooooooooo party peoples out there! Who's ready for another chapter? Well then here comes chapter 4! I don't own Austin and Ally but I do own the house. I think... OMG! ROSS LYNCH IS IN MY HOUSE!:) um... Oh yea chapter 3...no 4:**

Chapter:4

When we finally landed, after 3 hours and the kicking finally stopped, we went to get our luggage.

"Trish! Your luggage has kept us here thirty minuets!" I said as she was pulling out the final case. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I've learned my lesson!" she rolled her eyes.

The Moon house was not what I expected... at all. I thought Kansas was made of farmers who could barely make a living! But nooooo the Moons had a HUGE tan house with stones on the sides and beautiful landscaping! I was so excited their house was better than mine! I'd be living at a resort!

We all walked up to the house,each holding one bag of our own.(She brought a suitcase but had a lot of bags for make up ect.) "Lester!" shouted someone standing in the door. My guess that it's Mike. Him and Dad hugged and walked inside. Trish and I followed. "Austin! Audry!Come show the Dawson's to their room please!" and as he said that two teenagers that I guessed to be Audry and Austin came running down the stairs. "Ally?" Austin whispers. I just smile and nod my head shyly. "Long time no see huh?" he is now hugging me. I stiffen at first but his muscular arms and heat coming from him makes me relax quickly.

When he pulls away I miss his warmth. I already feel so comfortable around him and we just saw each other since we were three! "Your room...?"he said scratching the back of his neck, just remembering he was staring into my eyes."Uh.. Yea!" I said and we quickly walk upstairs side by side Trish trailing us.

The room we were staying in was turquoise with a white bedspread and two white dressers. I turn around and say "Thanks Austin." "Anytime!" and he shuts the door.

Oooooooo I don't know if that's quite a cliffy but... I'm leaving u hanging! By a rope... Gotcha 10 ft off the ground... I've had so much spare time lately! Like how I have written the first four chapters today no matter when I post them;) okay I don't own Austin OR Ally no matter how much I wish I did... Bub bye! Oh! I als most 4 goat! Please review! Put EVERYTHING u liked or hated so I know what I'm doing write and wrong! K bye bye!

-SB4ever


	5. Chapter 5

Paste your document here...

**Today is chapter 5! Ooo la la! Any way I want to thank smileysteph For helping me out tons! If you haven't read her story yet it's called 'Six Little Rules' and you HAVE to read it! Its so great! Um tell your friends and PM me or whatever! Please! Review review review! Pleeeeese!**

Chapter:5

I heard a knock on the door and rushed to it. Mike was standing with the rest of our luggage. "Thank you so much !" I exclaimed, grateful I didn't have to help Trish. "Mike. Just call me Mike please. Oh uh... Supper is in thirty minuets so feel free to unpack." he said with enthusiasm."Great!" I smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Do you like the hot blonde?" wondered Trish. "Uh no... Why? I have Dallas! Remember?And he's not even into me! He is a friend!" "Oh! So you wouldn't mind if I asked him out then would you?" "Absolutely not!" I I said in the snottiest tone I could pull off. "Okay..." she trailed off.

I rushed downstairs to find the greatest smell I have ever smelt before. "Hey girls!"Mimi greeted us as we sat down. Just then Amy, Audry and Austin came and sat down followed by the dads. Austin took a seat by me. Oh his smell! It's like, so perfect!

Mimi and Mike walked in from the kitchen carrying platters and glasses of water for kids and some kind of alcohol for adults.

Amy said grace And we ate a wonderful meal of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, peas, homemade macaroni and cheese, and rolls.

Just as everyone dismissed themselves Austin volunteered me to do the dishes. Ugh! "So?" he sighed "So?" I mimicked him. "What's been going on the past years of your life?" he asked me. "Um well, I work at Sonic Boom, a music store, and I write songs, and I have tons of supporting friends and even a boyfriend." his face dropped. Is someone jealous? "W-what's he like?" "He's been skipping dates and flirting with other girls and it just hasn't been the same lately." I let out a sigh. "I'm going to break up with him, because I know he is seeing other girls right now with me gone." "Ally, you deserve someone way better than that." he said with a wink.

We had developed a system where I wash and Austin dries and were now done. I head back up to my room but get interrupted. "Ally? Wanna take a late night swim?"Yea. I'd like that." I blushed.

I went through all my clothes until I found my yellow bikini

and slipped it on. "where ya going?" Trish. "late night swim with Austin, Want to come?" "Nah! I've got some people to text." she added a wink with that one. Hmmm. Strange.

I walked through the back door and out on the deck. I could hear crickets and cicadas singing and when I looked up I could see stars! Oh they are beautiful! Living in Miami, I never get to see anything like this. "Pretty cool huh?" Austin! "Yea." I said then I looked down and saw...

Oh this one is such a cliffy! I don't own Austin and Ally and contest people keep trying!You guys have had some BAD experiences man... I will try to update at least once every day but when Monday comes... Don't expect anything... Review review review! And A happy me is a long chapter! So review! And I know they have been short but it will make the surprises more surprising! Bye all u folks... /:) (review!)

-SBerri4ever

(no I didn't change my name but... It's shorter the other way)


	6. Chapter 6

Paste your document here...

**Hey everyone! I feel like I'm talking to myself...BUT! I got so many reviews! You guys are soooo awesome!this being my first story I've gotten 12 reviews! I love my readers;) I'm not alone! ( well I just felt like updating so I don't have a winner... Sorry I don't know if I should write it in other peoples or peopleess POV? Review and tell me please! I'm not writing anything special today... I'm just... Like... Um... Too... What's the word?... Hyper... Yea to write! I can't sit still! And the only thing it's taking the energy out of is my fingers... fellow red R's!...,, anyway I'll update later when I have less inner G...(I crack myself up! Do I do that to anyone else?) **

Chapter:6

Abs... Dang! Austin's body, Austin's smell and Austin's everything is like perfect! Man I really need to ditch Dallas. I mean compared to Austin, he's like a hobo! Austin probably has a girlfriend though and even if he didn't, I gave Trish permission to have him.

"Are you coming in?" my thoughts were interrupted. "Uh... Yea!" i say mesmerized by his abs. He extended his hand out for me to grab. Electricity ran through the spot that he touched. I am falling head over heels for this boy and have no control what's so ever.

The rest of the time in the pool was spent talking about the best spots to hang out and what we could do tomorrow.

I yawned. "Well, I better get to bed. See you tomorrow." I grabbed a towel sitting on the side, wrapped it around me and went inside.

"How'd it go?" asked Trish. "Fine." I said through the bathroom door. I came out in my purple pajama pants and white tank top.

Trish was Laying on the mattress and texting. I walked over, climbed in bed, turned off the light and I was out.

"Ally! Ally!Ally!Ally!Ally!" again yelling is good for your skin...not!

"Get up! Sleepy head! Your like Austin!" Amy's ten year old voice echoed in my ear. "Alright! I'm up! Gosh!" I sit up in bed and study my surroundings. Amy is laying down beside me and Trish's mattress is empty. "Breakfast is ready!" I hear Mimi's voice call me from down stairs. I get up, brush my hair and walk down stairs with Amy by my side.

Again a wonderful breakfast! With pancakes, Austin's favorite, bacon, and eggs with cheese.

This time I get out of washing the dishes and Austin takes my hand and drags me up to my room. "Come on we have to go now! Get dressed!" so I quickly get dressed in a yellow dress with a brown vest and my ankle boots.

We drove up to a small building with the words "Rolla Rina Skate Rink" (again, i dont own it.) written on it in green. Austin, Trish and I walked up the staires and went in.

I put on some red inline skates and got on the rink. Austin and I were skating side by side. "This is Fun." I smiled. "Yea! It's on of my favorite spots to hang out!" just then a little kid zoomed out in front of me and I started to slip, but instead of the hard,cold floor, I felt a warm arms around my waist. Electricity!

"Thanks..." I blushed and to keep the awkwardness away I said "Last one to the concession stand is a rotten egg!" (I know a little childish) I turned around so I was facing them (skating backwards) and stuck my tongue out. I felt a hard object hit my backside an everything went black.

Duh duh duh...uh oh! What happened find out in the next chapter! But only if my AMAZING reviewers keep doing their jobs! ;) I am happy so is the story! ...kinda... But it will help their relationship bloom! So the black out was happy! If you guys tell me what the worst time you have had with a child, in reviewing, I'll make the worst one a character! Just tell me your name! And the child thingy of course! Bye bye!

- SBerri4ever


	7. Chapter 7

Paste your document here...

**Hey- O! I just want to thank everyone for the nice reviews! I need you guyses opinions! I was thinking about writing this story again, in Austin's POV but then I would have to copy a lot down and... OR i could just make this story longer with his POV! Tell me what u thinks!' bye!**

- SBerri4ever


	8. Chapter 8

Paste your document here...

**Well, I don't think I'm able to continue this story because my mom doesn't think it a good idea. So I'm quitting fan fiction and deleting this story;( I'm so sorry but I don't think this story was worth very much anyway. You can still review! I'll be here for that, at least a couple days. Then I'm officially leaving the site forever. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and I'm so sorry I didn't pick a winner. Bye...**

- SB4what I thought would be forever. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Paste your document here...

**Okay, since u guys were I sweet, I'm going to Finnish the story! Keep reading and reviewing! And I hope I haven't lost y'all!**


	10. Chapter 10

Paste your document here...

**Hey! A shout out to Katie and Yolanda for reviewing! You have no idea how much it means to me! Okay Hera goes a chapter 7;)!check back on chapters one an two I added some Austin POV in there;)**

Ally's POV

I woke up on the Sonic Boom couch dressed in a pink top with white short shorts. Not me.

I walked down stairs and find Austin sitting on the counter, strumming a Guitar. "Hey Austin! I'm so glad you came back with me." "What do you mean? I live here."

He asked like I was dumb. "Oh." "Are you ready for our date?"

He asked."What date?" I was so confused. "Als, your my girlfriend, Arn't we supposed to go on dates?" Oh my gosh. I-I'm Austin Moons girlfriend?"Oh, what about Dallas?" "Dallas? Who's he?"

I shook my head.

So confused. Austin lives here, and Dallas doesn't . "See ya on our date!" he said as he got up and walked away.

4 HOURS LATER

Mimi came In Sonic Boom crying. "What's wrong?"

"Austin... Him and Dez went to the carnival and he fell of the Farris Wheel... " she cried. I started crying too. 'Great! I thought. Now my new boyfriend is going to die.

Austin's POV

Ever since the accident Ally hasn't woken up. She keeps saying my name in her sleep, which is so adorable, but she still worries me. How bad could the fall be? I don't know, but the doctor says she should wake up in the next twenty four hours. I can't wait until then!

Okay guys don't worry! Austin's not dead... Yet... But please and cheese review! And thank u for all the sweet reviews that kept me going!

Love ya!

- SBerri4ever


	11. Chapter 11

Paste your document here...

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing and I haven't logged on forever!... I'm sorry...;( but I am posting today so here goes chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

Ally's POV

I lay my head down on Austin's arm. I really had been falling for him the past week. Then, I fell and I woke up and he was my , he is just waiting to fall asleep forever.

A tear rolled down my face. "Ally-" "Austin, don't even try." I sighed for the tenth time. "I know I only have an hour to live, but I'm glad I'm spending it with you." he smiled. "Awwww!" I kissed him on the cheek but he turned really fast so it landed on his lips. I looked shocked when we pulled away after a

Minuet. "Um...?" I smiled. He smirked.

His mom, sisters, dad and other relatives came in and said goodbye, each one crying their eyes out.

When he turned to me he said "Ally, I love you..." he sighed. I smiled and kissed him for a few minutes. "Austin, you have no idea how much I love you!" I cried. I moved into bed with him and laid there for the rest of his life.

The heart monitor slowly went silent and I cried myself to sleep.

Austin's POV

"Ally!" I groaned. I was waiting for her to wake up. The doctor said any minuet now. Ally started moving! I put a huge smile on my face. Her eyes fluttered open. "Austin?" she said excitedly. And then something happened that I hadn't expected at all.

Ooooooo clif hanger! Okay I have so many people to thank! Like EVERY SONGLE PERSON WHO REVIEWED! Omg! I have like 30 something reviews! And I'm sorry I haven't updated in days...;( but ya know... I have been so busy! And please review or whatever! They always put a smile on my face!;) love h all!

-SBerri4ever


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I'm updating today because, I haven't in days, and I know with school starting I'm losing a bunch of readers;( but anyway, here comes chapter 9!And I got some... Interesting reviews... But most are good... And I don't own Austin and Ally. Oh! I almost forgot! The contest winners character is in here! Okay chapter 9!**

Chapter:9

Austin's POV

She kissed me. One moment I was excitedly getting ready for her to wake up and then... She did... And ye next I was feeling the best feeling I have ever felt.(ha ha)

When we broke apart, I asked her "What was that for?" in a flirty tone. "I thought you were dead!" she said in mixed emotions.

I chuckled, "Okay? Well, here I am, want another kiss to prove it?" she got off of me and walked down to the lobby, leaving me the most confused person in the world.

Ally's POV

After I had explained to Austin why I thought he was dead and my dream , and why I kissed him, he asked me out! Why are going to dinner. Then I realized I was babysitting my twin nephews. I need to find someone to watch them about Eleanor? She is an amazing babysitter! Yea, I'll call her.

Eleanor's POV

These two are driving me insane! I need to carry them down the stairs... This is going to be very tricky. I slowly made my way down the stairs but then I tripped and...

Okay that's it! For the chapter anyway...oh! Ad Im working on a quick one shot... I had a dream and so I wrote a story based of of it... Anyway thanks so much for all the encouraging reviews and all the mean ones! So I'm really really sorry I haven't updated but I have been so so so so busy... So please review review review!

-SBerri4ever


End file.
